Even Prices are lonley
by Munkbro4
Summary: Simon as a prince. Jeanette, a commoner.


Alvin and the Chipmunks

Princes Should Never be Alone

Chapter 1 

There once was a very kind prince, the ruler of a small kingdom. He made sure all his subjects in the village below were happy. How do I know this? I am that prince. Prince Simon the Wise at your service. I am an experienced swordsman, although I hate fighting. Today, as I looked to make sure my subjects were happy; I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and saw a beautiful peasant girl in pink spectacles shivering in the December cold. It was love at first sight, for me at least. "P-p-please, sire, can you give me shelter from the cold?" she asked. "Of course, come in." I said. I let her in, not only because I'm a kind prince, but because she was beautiful. "What is your name?" I asked. "Jeanette. What kingdom is this?" she asked. "This is the kingdom of Havenport." I said. "Wait a minute… if this is Havenport, you're Prince Simon right?" Jeanette asked. "Yes." I said. "I've heard of your kindness. How long can I stay here, your majesty?" Jeanette asked. "As long as you need, Jeanette." I said. "Thank you, your highness." Jeanette said. "Please, call me Simon." I said.

Chapter 2

Jeanette stayed for about two months. I then asked her something that's been on my mind since she came to live with me. "Jeanette, why did you appear on my doorstep?" Jeanette sighed. "I used to live in the kingdom of Shavinhire. Then, a plague wiped out my entire village, including my (sniff) entire family." Jeanette said, weeping silently. I embraced her. "Well, you live with me now. As long as you stay, you will be happy here." I said. Suddenly, a messenger burst through my door. "Your highness, A mysterious person asks for your presence at the bar." He said. I strapped my sword to my belt. I hate fighting, but if I have to, I have to. "Jeanette, stay here. I think a pub isn't a place for a beautiful female like you." I said, then immediately regretted it. I almost told her about my hidden feelings for her.

Chapter 3

Later, at the pub, I met the mysterious person. "What do you want?" I asked. "Have you seen this girl?" he asked, showing a picture of Jeanette. "Yes, why?" I asked. She ran away from her home when a plague wiped out her village. She needs someone to love, and I like her a lot. Can you hook us up?" the guy asked. "No. I secretly like her and I'm looking for the right chance to tell her." I said. The mysterious dude pulled out a sword. I pulled out mine. "I hate fighting, but this is personal." I said. The swords clanged. I saw a gap and hit him in the arm. The battle was won. I walked back into the castle. Jeanette was in my library reading some of my romantic novels. "So, you like romance novels? Me too." I said. Jeanette blushed. "Oh, I should have asked first huh? I'm sorry." Jeanette said. "Its okay. "Hey Jeanette, I have something to tell you." I said. "Okay, what's up?" Jeanette asked. "Jeanette, ever since you came to me, I really liked you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Chapter 4

"Yes! One question though, why do you, a prince, love me, a peasant?" Jeanette asked. "It doesn't matter if you're a peasant or a princess; I love you for what's inside." I said. I kissed her, and we would have stayed that way if assassins didn't barge in! I drew my sword. Jeanette drew a small knife from her sock. "Self defense." She said. The swords clanged. I hit one of the assassins in the arm. Killing is the wrong thing to do. I just injure my enemies. Suddenly, the head of the group drew two swords. It was the mysterious stranger from the pub. "Jeanette will be mine!" he yelled.

Chapter 5

I lifted my sword. "That's what you think. She is going to continue living with me for as long as she wants." I said. "You want to keep her here? You have to kill me, Derek Von Hecate." The villain said, brandishing his two swords. "If that is what I must do." I said. I tried to cut his arm, but he blocked. Then he caught me by my surprise and gave me a deep cut on my left arm. "Ugh!" I yelled. That did it. I ran, hit the swords out of Von Hecate's hands, disarmed him, and kicked him down. I pointed my sword at his throat. "If you ever threaten me, my kingdom or Jeanette, I won't be so merciful." I said. Then, I collapsed. When I awoke, I was in a bed in the medic center, my arm bandaged. Jeanette was at my bedside. "Ow, my arm. Were is Von Hecate?" I asked. "In the dungeon. Everyone knows that you think execution isn't fair." Jeanette said. I smiled. My kingdom was safe.

The End


End file.
